Only for tonight you're mine
by sunshine addiction
Summary: A short 6918 drabble. They can never be together. There can only be one winner.


**Only for tonight, you are mine.**

* * *

They knew… They have always known… Since the first look across the darken room… In that millisecond, their eyes met.

They knew they can never be together… They will never be able to cross that gap.

The need for dominance.

Neither one will allow the other to take control over them.

But there can only be one winner.

'Kufufufu… You've finally come.'

'It took a while to find you. Are you the ringleader behind the mischief?'

'Kufufu… Something like that. Next we will bring a new order to your town.'

'You must be thick. Namimori does not require two orders.'

'I agree wholeheartedly. Since I am taking over, we don't need you.'

'That will not happen, yo.'

Their conversation remained a casual tone, but their glares said otherwise. And the fight for dominance begins.

A simple sentence and Mukuro was addicted.

'Right here, right now. I'll bite you to death.'

He wants to caress that soft thin lips. He wants to see the boy begs for him. Wanted to have the boy's hands on his back. That pair of ice blue grey eyes to see only him, Mukuro. And to have the boy screams for him only him, to hear his voice screaming his name. He wants the boy.

* * *

**Mukuro POV**

'Me and you? No more talk.'

'Suit yourself. It's just that if you don't talk now, you may never get the chance to do so again.'

'Hm--! You're breaking into sweat. Now what could possibly be wrong,hm?'

'Shut up.'

'I'm just worried about you that's e on now, pull yourself together.'

Oh yes, struggle. You are like a butterfly caught in a spider web. Knowing that the more you struggle the harder it is to get it free. So, struggle. Struggle and sink deeper. For you shall be mine. Ah… how I love the look in your eyes when I found out about your weakness. The shock, the surprise and most of all.. The hatred for me. Ah… oh yes… because I've been checking you up. Because you are mine. Shall always mine.

I taunt him. Oh he's so cute. His expression… shown clearly on his face, all because of me. But no, we can never be together. Lady fate made that clear. There can only be a winner.

* * *

**Hibari POV**

'Me and you? No more talk.'

_He's irritating._

'Suit yourself. It's just that if you don't talk now, you may never get the chance to do so again.'

_I'll bite him to death_.

'Hm--! You're breaking into sweat. Now what could possibly be wrong ,hm?'

_No. It couldn't be. He couldn't have known_.

'Shut up.'

'I'm just worried about you that's all. Come on now, pull yourself together.'

_The floor seems closer. Dammit! Concentrate! I'll bite him to death!_

_I shall not lose to him! I cannot! _

_I shall wipe that smirk away! Namimori is mine! _

_But I had already lost when our eyes met across the room I was bound to lose._

* * *

**Ten years later**

**Hibari POV**

After that incident, Tsuna made Rokudo his mist guardian but he's still locked up somewhere deep deep down. Never seeing the sun. Rokudo will still appear sometimes when he was needed. But he can never stay long. I would wake up in the middle of the night staring at the empty space beside me. The loss of heat so painfully sensitive to my naked body. I'd never admit defeat, as I run a hand through my hair. _I lost. Once again_.

* * *

**Mokuro POV**

Our eyes still meet occasionally, but never a word was needed to be said between us. We understand each other perfectly well. Over the years, my hair grew long. He's still the same, the cold hard stare, icy grey eyes. His eyes though were different from ten years ago. Back then they were easily read. This time, they were guarded and I can no longer read his mind. We'd pass by each other in the long hallways. But never would either of us choose to break the silence whenever there's only the two of us together. I know he missed me. And both of us know we belong to each other. But no, it may sound weird yes. But only I get to touch his soft lips, his creamy white skin. The body so smooth and hard, soft at only certain places only I get to explore. Only I who knew where he'd loved being kissed most. Only I would be able to see the unguarded moment was when he would actually arch his back as he was lost in the blinding white passion. Only me who could bring him such pleasure. And why me you would ask. Because he belongs to me. Only for tonight, only for this moment, in my arms as I held him_._

_I win._

* * *


End file.
